My Life After the Aliens Invaded
by Mrs. Dylan Authors
Summary: Jasmine had a normal life, but that was before the aliens invaded. Now she has to deal with a best friend that is 3 years younger than her, and a boy that hits on every girl. But will she find out what that boy really means to her? OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I'm working on. Hope you like it. It's about the OC's on my profile. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Falling Skies. I only own Jasmine, Logan, Catalina, and Grace.

Jasmine's POV:

I was walking down the hall with Hal. It was a week after his dad, Tom Mason, went missing and he was overly depressed. He wouldn't eat, or rest until he found his father. He just either stayed cooped up in his room thinking, or out scouting on missions and looking for his father. We continued to walk, and as we turned the corner, Hal came to an abrupt stop. I followed his gaze and my heart dropped whenever I saw what he was staring at.

He was looking at a family of a father, mother, and son laughing and chatting like old times. He looked… Broken. Depressed.

I was about to try and cheer him up when he stalked to his room and slammed the door shut with a loud _THUD!_ I winced at the thought of somebody's foot getting stuck in that.

I sighed and ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair. I wondered around to wherever my feet would take me, and I ended up in front of the "lunch room". Of course, my stomach chose this time to growl in hunger. I chuckled. Only me. I walked through the doors and was immediately greeted with loud chatting and laughing. I smiled. As I walked up the line, I saw my best friend, Grace, sitting at the table. I was about to go up and sit with her when a little fighter-friend of mine, Jimmy, sat across from her. Okkk then… Then a thought struck me. He was going to ask her out. Everybody knew about his crush on Grace, but I don't think she likes him back. I kept watching anxiously to see what will happen, when a defeated look grew on Jimmy's face. He nodded in understanding, and stalked away, dragging his feet as he went. Aw! Jimmy got rejected! Poor him… I was about to go stand in line but I heard a moan outside of the window. I looked out and saw large mechanical legs. _Mech. _

So… Did you like it? Tell me what you think. REVIEW!


	2. Alyna Rose Morris Meets Catalina Jones

**Wow... finally an update for this story... I know, it has been a very long time... Sorry. :\ But you all get a cookie! I don't know why, I'm feeling nice today. xD Haha, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Falling Skies. OBVIOUSLY! This is Falling Skies FANfiction Archive, not Falling Skies Writer-of-the-whole-TV-series Archive! Oh, I don't own Alyna Morris either. She belongs to lildancer98. (: Hope I got your character right-y! Sorry, that was uncalled for... Okay, on with the story! :D I only own Logan, Jasmine, Catalina, and Grace. :) NOW ENJOY! OK, this is the last thing, I swear! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! :D I still don't think I'm that good of a writer, though...**

Alyna Morris' POV:

I was peacefully eating my breakfast(Oatmeal, yuck. :P) whenever somebody came over to me. I think I remember her name to be... Catalina? Yeah, that's it. I looked her closely, and found her to be very pretty. She had waist-length wavy auburn hair that's pulled up into a high ponytail. The ponytail part curled down her back elegantly, like a goddesses would. Her eyes were big and brown, and were all innocent looking. She had very tan skin, like a California Girl. **(A/N Whoever likes that song, is amazing! xD**) Her legs were long, and her nails were perfectly-manicured. How, I don't know. It confused me even more when I saw her wearing a tanktop and short-shorts with a bikini top under her tanktop. She saw me looking and explained it all.

"We just got here, my little sister and I. My mom, my brother, my sister, and I had a family day at the beach the day the aliens invaded. I was laying on a towel in the sand, when I was supposed to be watching my little brother, who's three years younger than me. I heard him screaming bloody murder, so I opened my eyes and saw him being dragged out of the water by a thing that looked like a giant spider. I still remember the look on his face, how scared he looked, and I-I did nothing...," she started crying and I instantly felt bad. Something was bothering me, though. "What happened to your father?" She looked down at the floor and mumbled, "he died when I was five. It was in a car accident, during a blizzard..."

I didn't know what to say, she had such a messed up family. My family was pretty messed up, but it was nothing compared to hers. I mean, I have an older over-protective brother, a dead mother, and a father that left me when I was twelve.

I talked more with Catalina, and found out more about her. The first thing I found out was that she had ADHD. I noticed this when I saw she couldn't sit down still for more than five minutes. I also found out she has never had a boyfriend or a first kiss before. I spilled that I haven't either. Cat (that's what I decided to call her) also plays soccer, and she played football with her little brother and his friends when they came over. She joked and said she always beat them. I listened carefully to her interests and likes, and found out she is a lot like me. We both like shopping, and playing sports, and lots of other things. I think we are going to be good friends.

**Sorry, this chapter took place before Jasmine saw the Mech legs out the window... but the next chapter will DEFINATLY be the fight. :) Review? xD Thanks! If you review you get a hug from Ben! By the way, Staci, we ALL know you'd love to get a hug from Ben. You too, Christie. xD Haha, thanks for the reviews! I'm so grateful! :D**


End file.
